


Sirens and Sea Monsters

by Starbuck09256



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26534002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbuck09256/pseuds/Starbuck09256
Kudos: 8





	Sirens and Sea Monsters

Her house is so warm and inviting. I never really realized it before, she usually meets me downstairs with her bag packed ready to go. I truly appreciate it, after having to deal with Jerry never having anything ready and missing a few flights because he couldn’t keep track of a damn thing, it’s nice to have a partner who is organized and dependable. She is dependable, always on time. She so rarely makes me wait for anything. Now I’m here on a Friday evening while this Doctor explains the horrible things he has done to humanity. I notice the soft details while she makes us coffee. I see the scented candles the floral pictures. Its soft, like her but clean and efficient at the same time. Her kitchen is organized to easily access whatever you need while cooking. Her pantry is organized her fridge clean but sparse. I guess in the few months we have been partners she has thrown out a large amount of food. The last time I was really here was after Tooms tried to kill her in the bathroom. I thought maybe she would move, hate being on the ground floor, but nope. She loves the claw foot tub, the easy parking. She loves the floorplan that gives her just enough space, at a price for a one bedroom she has two. Her furniture is comfortable, not super stylish. She has the fire going, had it going before she called to have me come over. Her coffee mugs are deep, so you can get a full cup and still have room for the cream. I see the candle light flicker across her face as she writes her notes. After Ridley leaves we sit down again discuss if she should go and stay at her moms. Its when I realize she is my friend, not just my partner. Scully is probably one of the best friends I’ve ever had. She listens to me, she makes me feel at home in her home. I help her blow out some of the candles.   
“So before the good doctor arrived, did you have someone else coming over?” I ask casually. 

I’m not sure if she is dating or not. After the Jersey Devil thing she didn’t mention any impending dates again. She laughs and softly smiles. I love that sound, as it bounces around the walls of her living room. Love to hear the joy in her voice the smile in the firelight. 

“No, no just a nice evening at home. It’s nice to have the candles and fire, makes me feel … I don’t know not so alone.” 

She gives a soft smile and I melt a little she’s adorable. 

I clear my throat “Well next time, let me serenade you with the tales of sirens, and sea monsters, you’ve set a great ambiance.” 

That big grin again. 

“What about next friday? I got this bottle of Merlot that I’ve been wanting to drink.” 

Now it’s my turn to grin.

She continues “You just bring the ghost stories Mulder.”

I reach out and stroke her cheek and she doesn’t pull away. 

“It's a date.” I mutter as I see myself out and start counting down the days until I’m sitting back on that couch with a warm Dana Scully in candlelight.


End file.
